An Unexpected Event
by BluTiger101
Summary: Hiccup and the gang are somehow teleported to the world of Minecraftia from the infamous Herobrine. They must survive and find their way back to Berk! I do not own Dreamworks or How To Train Your Dragon! Just this story's plot. Rated T for some violence.
1. The Dream

**Hello there! this is my second fan-fiction if you did not know. I got a huge inspiration from this guy name Blastitonn who wrote (still is) a cross-over between How to train your dragon (HTTYD) and MINECRAFT. So I decided I should write one too, btw i'm a big fan of minecraft and HTTYD. **

**Let's Begin.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Dream**

* * *

Hiccup woke up from a good night sleep, however he had a strange dream that he could not describe even to himself. He raised himself from his bed and noticed his NightFury (Toothless) was fast asleep,"Wake up bud" he told the sleeping dragon. Toothless opened his eyes slowly and emerged from the rock slab on the floor, He jumped on Hiccup and started to lick him as if he was saying "hey!", Hiccup laughed as he got up from the wooden floor. The bright sunlight shined through his open window into the dark room. Hiccup and Toothless made their way downstairs. Hiccup's father, Stoick, was sitting at one of the tables downstairs, reading the book of dragons. "Morning dad" Hiccup said as He went to talk to him. "Morning son" Hiccup sat down in one of the chairs next to his father. Hiccup was still unsure of that "unsettling" dream he had last night, maybe some potential word of advise might cure his infected dream. "Uh...Dad?" he asked nervously, Stoick turned his head towards his son, "Yes?"

"Something happened last night"

"Like what?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"I had a dream"

"What was it about? Did anything bad happen?"

"Well not really, well... In my dream..."

"Yes?"

"I was in a dark room, and this voice kept whispering me something"

"What voice?"

"I don't know, but it kept saying... _Herobrine"_

"Herobrine?"

"Thats what the voice kept saying, do you know what that means?"

Stoick sighed uncomfortably, "No son, Im sorry" he said with a frown. Hiccup leaned his head down,"Maybe it was just nothing" he sighed, he told his dad he would be going to the forge and left his house. Toothless followed Hiccup at his side as he made his way towards the forge, still thinking of the dream. "It's nothing" Hiccup thought to himself, "Nothing". Toothless noticed he was not in a good mood and nudged his shoulder. Hiccup felt better then for some unknown reason.

Hiccup reached the forge and Toothless sat outside of it. Hiccup started to think about a new saddle for Toothless that would increase the comfort and stability when flying. He started to forge some pieces of metal together and some iron as well. His thoughts raced through his mind like water filling a cup. Just then, a friend of Hiccup entered the forge. His name was FishLegs, "Morning Hiccup" as he sat down on a wooden chair behind Hiccup. Hiccup turned around and smiled, "Morning" He put the pieces of iron and metal down and started a conversation with his friend. "Hiccup, I had a bad dream last night, do you happen to do so?" Hiccup silenced himself for a moment and spoke, "Um Yes, yes indeed" and stared at Fishlegs. Fishlegs eyes widened, "My dream was like as if I was in a dark room... Alone, no one" he explained, Hiccup felt the same, he then told Fishlegs that it was the same exact thing except he heard a voice. Fishlegs made a confused face, "Herobrine?" he said, Hiccup nodded. Fishlegs felt an uncomfortable feeling and thought for a moment. "Herobrine Herobrine" he thought, "what does that mean?"

Hiccup decided to go and get something to eat at the bar. Fishlegs followed him along with Toothless. They noticed the rest of the gang was at the bar as well, with pretty normal behavior. The twins trying to beat each other up and Snotlout trying to impress Astrid. As the 3 arrived, Astrid greeted Hiccup, "Hey Hiccup!" she said with a decent tone, Hiccup greeted her and sat down with her at the bar. Hiccup requested a cooked porkchop with a strip of bacon, pig. Astrid rested her elbow on the bar counter and sighed. "What's the matter?" Hiccup asked. She unrested her elbow and turned towards Hiccup. "Had a strange dream last night" said Astrid. Hiccup made a shocked face, "lemme guess, dark room?" Hiccup asked. Astrid made the same face as Hiccup and nodded. Hiccup frowned, "Same thing happened to Fishlegs as well" he explained, "I had the same thing, except I heard a voice" he said, Astrid blinked, "Me too, what did yours say?" she asked with a frown. The food arrived at for Hiccup. Hiccup looked at the food then Astrid. "Mine said... _Herobrine_" he said with a nervous look, Astrid explained to Hiccup (as he ate) that her voice said "is". "Is?" asked Hiccup with food in his mouth. She nodded uncomfortably. She made a look as if she was stressed. "I asked Snotlout if he had a dream last night" she said. Hiccup stared at her. "Voice?" he asked, she nodded. "It said coming" she explained. Hiccup thought to himself, " What does that mean?

_Coming Is Herobrine_? no, _Is Coming Herobrine_? Oh please, wait... _Herobrine Is Coming_" Hiccup made a nervous look and stared at Astrid. "Herobrine Is Coming" he said. She nodded and ran towards the gang, asking the same question the two asked before.

* * *

**Looks like Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs encounter with a strange dream. "Herobrine Is Coming" What does that mean? the gang will find out, in the next chapter!**


	2. The Answer

**I'm Back! I Also Want To Say That A Few Reviews Would Be Nice So I Can Be Aware Of Possible Errors In My Story. I Know Only A Few People Read This Story, But Even More Would Be Better! Enjoy This Chapter! BTW thanks loldragon for reviewing! **

**Let's Continue.**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Answer**

* * *

Hiccup returned to the forge with Toothless after he finished his meal, Fishlegs was on route to talk to a villager who he knew that might give him some answers. Astrid started to ask the rest of the gang about the dream. It seemed such a big deal to the 3, as if it was something very important. Hiccup felt it the most. _Herobrine. _Maybe it wasn't something, maybe it could be someone? Hard to believe, but anything is possible. Hiccup arrived at the forge once more, Toothless sat outside just like last time, and Hiccup returned to work.

Fishlegs was speed walking through the town square, looking for the villager he needed to talk to. "What did he look like?" he mimicked to himself. Just then, he turned his eyes towards a villager sitting in a chair by a small wooden house. The villager sat there with his head down. The villager was wearing leather pants, a jacket with a hood made of cloth, boots, and a golden necklace. Fishlegs nervously walked towards the villager, shaking a little. Fishlegs opened his mouth, but the villager spoke first. "What do you need boy?" the villager said with a lethal tone. Fishlegs gulped. "I need to... ta..lk to y-you sir" Fishlegs managed to finish his sentence. The Villager told Fishlegs to sit in the chair next to him. "Yes sir" Fishlegs said in reply. "Now" The villager said,"What do you _need _to talk about?" he asked. Fishlegs made a confused face, "Don't you remember who I-" the villager interrupted him, "Yes, of course I do. Fishlegs is your name" Fishlegs's confused face faded away. "Anyway" he said,"Me and a couple of friends had a dream..." Fishlegs waited for the villager to reply to his statement.

"Yes, what about this _dream_?"

"Well, it wasn't considered a dream, maybe a nightmare"

"I see, go on"

"My other friends heard a voice in the dream"

"Well"

"One of them said, coming, is, and Herobrine"

"Hmmmmm"

"What does that mean?

"It means. Herobrine is coming"

"So?"

"Do you know who _he_ is?"

"N-no"

"He is a demon, a living nightmare, don't say his name, he WILL come for you"

Fishlegs started to shake a little, "So who is _he_ though" Fishlegs asked. The villager sighed and raised his head. "He was once a man" he said, "He used to live a normal life..." Fishlegs listened carefully, "Until one day" he said, "A creature took his soul and replaced it with it's" Fishlegs couldn't speak, nor could he think about this thing. "Are y-you sure?" Fishlegs asked. The villager nodded slowly but surely. Fishlegs's couldn't even place his thoughts in the right place from this . . . Herobrine" Fishlegs finally spoke. "What should I do?" he asked the villager. The villager thought to himself, "Warn your friends, there is a little you can do to overcome this nightmare" he said. "Are you sure that's what the voices said?" he asked. Fishlegs nodded. "Go to your friends and warn them, thats the best thing you can do" Fishlegs raised himself from the chair, "Yes sir" he said and ran began to run to the forge.

Meanwhile, Hiccup went to the dragon academy along with Astrid. Hiccup was trying to forgot about the dream and worry about the saddle he made. Astrid had asked the twins and Snotlout about the dream, "They didn't have the dream" said Astrid. Hiccup sighed. "It's alright, it was just _nothing_" but it really wasn't nothing. Hiccup knew this wasn't something usual, but he couldn't just say that. The 2 arrived at the academy with their dragons. Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, was acting suspicious. Toothless was acting a little strange as well. The Twins' dragon and even Snotlout's dragon was also in an unusual mood. Something just wasn't right. As Hiccup And Astrid made their way into the domed shape area. Fishlegs came running up behind them, panting. The rest of the gang noticed it and went over towards Hiccup and Astrid. "Where did Fishlegs come from?" asked Ruffnut, "Does it look like I know?" asked Tuffnutt. The twins started arguing and Fishlegs stopped in front of the gang, still panting. "Did you find anything about the dream?" asked Astrid who stared at the tired soul. Fishlegs caught his breath and opened his mouth. "uhh, yeah" he said, "But you are not going to like it" Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other then at Fishlegs, "What do you mean?" asked Hiccup. "Come with me" he said. As the 2 followed Fishlegs.

Fishlegs explained to gang that the _Herobrine _is real, and is coming for themselves. Snotlout totally thought it was a joke and left the conversation. Yelling the word Herobrine. Astrid punched him in the gut and he fell down aching in pain.

"Don't say it again!" yelled Astrid. Snotlout nodded in pain and got up and walked away. Astrid rolled her eyes and continued to listen to Fishlegs. "So who is he?" Astrid asked. "Not sure" he frowned. Hiccup turned away for a second to check on Toothless, Toothless was sitting idle, waiting to do something like flying. Hiccup smiled at Toothless and looked up for no reason, his eyes caught a figure standing on the cliff above the academy. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nothing. Hiccup made a confused face until Astrid looked at him curiously. "You ok?" she asked. He turned towards her, "uh. Yeah sure" he said. He suddenly walked to Toothless and flew away. Astrid saw the two fly out of the academy and made a unsure face. "Something is not right" she thought to her self. "Well obviously!" she also thought to her self. She got on Stormfly and went after him.

Snotlout was still listening to Fishlegs about _Herobrine. _He was still unsure about _him_. He thought to himself still listening to Fishlegs's information. "Maybe this is real" he thought, "Or just a joke" he blushed to himself, "Pssh... How?" He sighed and leaned his head down. Fishlegs stopped suddenly and noticed Snotlout, "Hey, You ok?" he asked impatiently. Snotlout snorted and turned his head the other way. "I'm fine" he hissed. Fishlegs rolled his eyes and explained to Ruffnut and Tuffnut the final piece of information. "So we can't say his name?" Ruffnut asked, Fishlegs sighed and nodded. "Ok" said Tuffnut, "HEROBRI-" she attempted to yell out his name until Ruffnut tackled her to the ground. They both started fighting like two cats. Fishlegs ignored the two and walked towards Snotlout. "Hate to ask" he said, "Are you alright Snotlout?" He couldn't believe he asked that question. Snotlout turned and raised his head to his and spoke, "Sure, whatever" he blushed. Fishlegs just moved away from the dragon rider and walk towards his own dragon. Meatlug. She was sitting down with that weird smile near the twins' dragon. He smiled and gave his dragon a hug. "I'm here Meatlug, it's ok. Let's go home" he told the big dragon. The hover-like dragon hovered above the academy and flew towards their home. With the sun about the set, the rest of the gang did so as well.

* * *

**Looks like the gang figured out what Herobrine really meant! Hiccup noticed a figure above the academy that disappeared out of fin air, he wandered off but Astrid followed him to his home. Will the gang encounter with the Herobrine? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. The Arrival

**Ok, I'm Back. WITH A NEW CHAPTER! Like I said, there is a spoiler i put in the review box thingy in the second chapter. Also, Thanks Blastitonn for mentioning me in the first author note in the second chapter of your fanfiction! (How To Train Your EnderDragon) = You guys should check out. Sorry if chapter 2 was too long. Oh yeah, sorry about the mix up with Tuffnutt and Ruffnutt, I get them confused :)**

**Onward.**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Arrival**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were flying above the village, returning home from the unpleasant day. Hiccup, however, wasn't having a good time. In fact, he has been trying to find out why his dream was so... so unsettling. Even his friends were too. The two arrived at Hiccup's home, Hiccup got off of Toothless and entered his home, Toothless followed. He made his way up the wooden stairs in his house and plunged onto his bed. Toothless did the same only on his rock slab, or his rock bed. "Good night Toothless" said Hiccup, Toothless made a grunt noise and fell asleep. Hiccup yawned and did the same.

~~**Dream~~**

Hiccup was lying on a dark floor in a dark room once more. He stood up feeling dizzy. "H-Hello?" he yelled out loud. The dark room echoed his voice. The air felt colder and a figure appeared in front of Hiccup. "Who's there?!" he yelled. The figure seemed to have white eyes. But that's it. The rest of it's body seemed to be darkened. "Herobrine" the figure spoke. Hiccup fell to the ground. Feeling a more dizzy feeling. "W-Whaaat?" He asked out loud. The figure came closer and closer and the world seem to shake when he got closer. Hiccup screamed.

~~**End Of Dream~~**

Hiccup woke up panting. He thought to himself, "OH No" he turned to Toothless , Still lying asleep. He sighed and caught his breath. Hiccup began to lay back down and go to asleep, But he couldn't he just couldn't. He yawned and pulled the cover above him and exited the bed. He put on his boots and walked down stairs. He moved silently so he wouldn't wake his father, who was fast asleep. Hiccup made his way downstairs and opened the front door. He closed it and was outside, at night. For no reason. "This makes no sense" he thought to himself. Hiccup began to walk towards the town square, shivering from the coldness. The cold air outside made him freeze. He began to think where to go, "Astrid, I have to tell her" he thought to himself. He picked up his pace a little faster and headed for her house. He arrived at her house, he peered around the house to see if he could find a window, there was. he climbed a tree next to the house, there was a window slightly opened. He could jump from the tree and catch onto the window's panels. He readied himself and jumped. He felt like flying and managed to put his hands on one of the panels. He hoisted himself upwards and into the house. Inside there was Astrid sleeping, her parents were too. Hiccup slowly creaked over to Astrid, she was indeed asleep. Hiccup gave her a slight tug. She didn't wake. He did it again. Still wouldn't wake. So he gave her a major tug and she awoke instantly, But she nearly screamed when she saw Hiccup. Hiccup jolted back from her. The girl jumped out of bed and punched him in the shoulder, she whispered, "What are you doing?" she asked with a whisper.

"I need to talk to you!"

"Why?"

"Because I was worried about you a-and... I thought you were gonna have the same drea-"

She gave him a hug and let him speak once more. "Go on" she said. "I had the same dream again, except..." he paused, "What? she asked.

"There was someone there this time"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry ok? We can talk later!" she angrily said with a faint whisper.

"I was more worried about you the whole time though!" he said.

She made a shocked face.

"R-Really?"

"Yes"

"W-Well I'm fine!

She made a angry face and forced him out the window. He stood in the cold air, below her window.

"Astri-"

"NO!"

She slammed the panels closed on the windows. He sighed and began to walk back to his home, hoping this nightmare would end. She began to tear in bed while trying to sleep, "W-What have I done?" she mimicked to herself. "I just ran my crush off like that!" she sniffed and tried to sleep.

In the morning, Hiccup still sat in bed. Even Toothless was trying to get him out of bed, he didn't wanna. Toothless made a sad look on his face and went to lay on his rock slab once more. Hoping Hiccup would awake soon. Meanwhile, Fishlegs awoke with no dream last night with a happy smile on his face when he woke up. The whole gang except for Hiccup didn't have the nightmare. Fishlegs was worried about Hiccup though so he made his way over to Hiccup's home on Meatlug. The big, hover-like dragon made Fishlegs a lot more faster obviously. When he arrived, he knocked on his front door. Footsteps wore heard and the door opened, it was Stoick. "Ah, Fishlegs" he said, "What can I do for you?" he asked. "uh, well I would just like to see Hiccup, is he here?" he asked. Stoick sighed and nodded, "He's upstairs, but he is not in a good mood" warned Stoick. Fishlegs thanked him and went upstairs to see Hiccup, leaving Meatlug outside. Hiccup was sitting on his bed, looking down at his legs. He turned and noticed Fishlegs, he put on a faint smile. "Hey Fishlegs" he said, his smile fainted. Fishlegs stood in front of his bed. "Oh, uh hey Hiccup" he said. He frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hiccup sighed. "To be honest, no" he exclaimed. Fishlegs frowned. "Why are you not alright?" He asked. Hiccup got up from his bed. "Well, I had the same dream" he said, "But this time. I saw someone" Hiccup went over to pet Toothless, scratching under his ear fin. Fishlegs made a surprised face. "Who?'" he asked. Hiccup kept his eyes on his dragon and spoke. "I think it was_ him_" he turned around and stared at Fishlegs. Fishlegs started to panic. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" he asked out yelled. Hiccup sighed. "Lets tell the others" he said. Fishlegs nodded and the 2 (including their dragons) went to the dragon academy.

Astrid was flying stormfly above the academy, her eyes caught Hiccup and Fishlegs as they entered the academy. "Down Girl!" she said to her dragon and the two dived into the large dome shaped area. When she saw Hiccup, she ran towards him. When he noticed she was doing that, he froze. She ran up to him and gave him another hug. "I'm Sorry!" she said. He was quiet surprised. "It's fine" he said. She let go of him and smiled. "So, you doing ok?" she asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Uh-" Fishlegs interrupted him. "No, not today Astrid" she glared at Fishlegs, which resulted in him running behind Meatlug. She turned back to Hiccup, "So what happened, what do you need to talk about?" she asked impatiently. Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, the dream"

"So?"

"I saw someone"

"Who?"

"_Him_"

"Who? Herobrine?"

"ASTRID!"

Everyone yelled at her, even the twins who seemed to be not noticed. Even Snotlout shout at her, he never did. The air grew colder, the wind started to pick up. Hiccup stared at Astrid. "Oh no" he said. Astrid and the others froze in shock, looking behind Hiccup. "What?" He asked out loud. He rolled his eyes and turned around. He froze too. He was there. Herobrine. His blank, white eyes, made their senses feel lost, their skin produced goosebumps. Herobrine was wearing an aqua blue shirt, with dark blue pants. his shoes were grey, and his hair was dark brown. "YOU" he spoke out lout. He was staring at Hiccup. Hiccup was frightened, he couldn't move. Literally. "You have, UPSET ME!" he yelled in anger. his voiced rang into all there ears like an echo in a cave. The air grew colder once more, the wind moved so fast, there were nearly picked up from the ground. Light bursted from his eyes which blinded them all. Toothless attempted to guard Hiccup, but the wind was too strong. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Herobrine Yelled as loud as he could. Then everything turned white. Nothing but whiteness.

Hiccup opened his eyes, he stood on grass, in a block-like world. The gang was with him too. There was a mountain, a Big lake, and a forest where they were at. Hiccup stood up, glancing at the blocky world. The gang finally stood up. "My head!" Tuffnutt yelled. Fishlegs had his hand to his leg, "My leg" he exclaimed. Astrid stood behind Hiccup, putting her arm around his back. "W-Where are we?" she asked. Hiccup looked at her. "I Don't Know" he said.

* * *

**WOOO! Looks like they encountered with Herobrine! **

**- Gang: DONT SAY HIS NAME!**

**-Me: O'h SHUT UP! **

**-Gang: Fine**

**Anyway, looks like they were teleported to a totally different World! Will they survive? will they die? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-Tuffnutt: Wait, so were gonna die?**

**-Me: *Sigh***

**-Tuffnutt: Is that a yes or a no?**

**-Me: It's a yo or a ne**

**-Tuffnutt: Oh**

**-Me: -_-**


	4. The Survival

**Hey I'm Back With chapter 4! Finally, the gang has entered the unknown and blocky world of minecraftia. How will they survive? Find out Now!**

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention. I made a forum about the crossovers between MC + HTTYD. Blastitonn should be one of the moderators. So comment on the forums about ideas or just reviewing. I'll make some topics soon, or you can :)**

**Link: myforums/BluTiger101/4265714/**

**I have also reached 83 views and 5 reviews about this fanfiction. Now let's try to get 100 views and 10 reviews :)**

**Let's continue.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Survival**

* * *

The gang gazed at the area around them, not knowing where they were. Hiccup finally stood up. "We need to get out of here" he said. Snotlout looked at him with confusion. "Do you realize what you have done?" he asked. "Me?" he said, "What did I do?" Hiccup glared at Snotlout.

"You got us here!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yes It IS!

"NO IT"S NOT!"

Astrid broke the argument, "Guys STOP!" She made an angry face at Snotlout and then at Hiccup, however her face grew to a sad one, "It's my fault" she said. Hiccup made a frown.

"Astrid don't say tha-"

"It Was!"

She started to tear once more, then she went to Hiccup again. "Look, I'm Sorry" she sniffed, "I didn't mean to say his name" she hid her face in his shoulders, putting her arms around him. He looked down. "It's ok" he said. She sniffed once more. Hiccup put his arms around her and stood still. Snotlout rolled his eyes and walked away from the the two. He got the rest of the gang's attention, "Guys, look, we gotta survive! then we can get out!" The twins agreed with him and so did Fishlegs. Astrid let go of Hiccup and looked up to him. "He's right" she said. Hiccup nodded. The two walked to the rest of the gang. Hiccup stared at Snotlout. "You're right, he said "We have to survive" Hiccup made a faint smile which faded instantly, Snotlout nodded and gave the gang more word of advise.

"Shelter" said Hiccup. The gang nodded, "We need to find wood" exclaimed Snotlout. He looked around for some trees, there happened to be a small oak tree behind Snoutlout. "Watch" he said. He walked in front of the tree and started punching it. The wood grew weaker and weaker and somehow burst, the tree fell as well. "Haha! See what I mean?!" Snotlout gazed at the tree he "punched" down and began to gather the wood. The gang helped him and put it in a pile. "Now" said Hiccup, "We need to-" Tuffnutt interrupted him.

"Fire!"

"Um, yes actually, but first we need shelter!"

Tuffnutt sighed, "Fine, then fire!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and began to search for a place to stay. Nothing. Nothing but the meadow area around them. "We will have to build shelter, sadly" he announced. Fishlegs raised his hand to speak like usual. "We could use the wood to make some tools, and we can use those tools to get resources" Fishlegs shook a little, hoping his idea wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all. "Right" chimed in Snotlout. Hiccup nodded and the gang started to "craft" the wood into useable items. The gang sat down on the ground and began to cut the wood using team effort. Finally, after the slim, oak tree wood was officially cut. Fishlegs used 1/4 (5/20) of the oak wood. He made a two wooden pickaxes. One for Hiccup, One for Astrid. "Thanks" they said. Hiccup searched the lone area for a cave of some sort. There was, but not a cave. A ravine. The two gazed at the deep, dark, and ripped hole in the terrain. "uh, how do we get down?" Hiccup asked. Astrid turned to him. "We'll have to mine our way in" she said. Hiccup made a confused face, "Huh?" he said.

Astrid rolled her eyes and explained to Hiccup what to do.

"I don't like the idea" he said.

"I don't either, but it's our only way!"

The two started to mine a staircase along side of the ravine. One little mistake, and they would fall into the darkness below.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was crafting some stuff that was a little unsure. Ruffnutt noticed this. "What are you doin?" she asked. Fishlegs sighed. "Im making a chest" he explained, "We can put all of our stuff in here" Ruffnutt looked at Fishlegs in a puzzled way and walked away, Helping Tuffnutt make some sticks. Snotlout was watching over Fishleg's work, hoping he wouldn't mess up. "Finally" Fishlegs said, "I have finished my chest" he said. Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Finally" he said. Fishlegs put the chest on the ground, it was perfect. It could open and close.

In the ravine, Astrid and Hiccup managed to get to the bottom of the dark ravine, however, they climbed back up on the staircase they sculpted with their pickaxes and the stone. "It's too dark" Astrid said. Hiccup looked to his right on the staircase and noticed some black colored rock. Coal. "Astrid!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Coal!"

"Ok, well mine it!"

He sighed. "Fine" he began to mine the rock. He started to put the coal in the bag until Astrid interrupted him. "Wait" she said. She took out a stick that Tuffnutt crafted from her bag. "I have an idea" she announced. Peering at the coal in the half darkness. The moans of darkness filled their eyes and ears like the sound of something dead that was never alive. Astrid stuck the coal on the top of the stick, but making a little hole first so the coal could fit. "A torch!" exclaimed Hiccup. Astrid smiled. "Thanks Astrid" he said. Her cheeks turned a little red. "Oh, no prob" she said. She noticed some flint on the staircase. She picked it up and scraped the flint along the coal on the unlit torch, and the coal ignited. Creating a lit torch. Astrid held the torch as they went to the bottom. She attempted to make another along the way. Scraping the flint once more, two torches. The two reached the bottom, Hiccup mined a hole in the stone. Astrid stuck the torch in the hole. Creating a little light source. "Ok" said Hiccup. He began to mine some stone, filling his bag with cobblestone. Astrid helped. She stopped for a second to look around. She noticed something in the darkness. Red eyes. "Hiccup" she said. He finished mining a block of stone. "Yes?" She gulped. "Look" Hiccup turned around and noticed the eyes as well. The eyes seemed to get bigger, but closer. "Oh no" he said. The eyes got closer and closer. Until they noticed it was a giant spider. Astrid held on to Hiccup, which he stood frozen and scared. The spider stared at the two with its eyes. It's creepy little legs bounced up and down as it got closer. But it stopped. Hiccup's heart started to beat at a very fast pace. "Hiccup?!" Astrid yelled. "Wait" he said. The spider looked closer and crept away. Gone from the light. "I think their friendly" he explained. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and ran up the staircase. Reaching the top, and ignoring Hiccup's statement.

As Astrid and Hiccup made it out of the ravine, they re-united with the rest of the gang. Fishlegs smiled when they reached them once more. "You guys are back!" Fishlegs exclaimed. The two looked at each other and then at Hiccup. "Oh, we're back" Astrid said. Fishlegs looked at Astrid in a confused way. Astrid and Hiccup put the cobblestone on the ground, along with the coal. "Ah!" said Fishlegs, "This is perfect!" As he picked up the cobblestone and coal, Astrid and Hiccup explained to the group they saw a giant spider. "What? No Way!" yelled Snotlout. Hiccup and Astrid ignored him as they explained. "We think they're friendly" announced Hiccup. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Friendly or not, they still creep me out" she said. Hiccup stood over with Fishlegs, who was using the crafting table he made. "Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup. Fishlegs turned his head away from the cubic table. "Yes?" Hiccup smiled. "Can you make some torches?" He handed him the coal, Fishlegs looked down at the coal, he looked up and nodded. Hiccup helped him as well. When they were done, they had over 32 torches made. "Thanks, now lets make some place to stay" said Hiccup. "Got it, but were gonna need some more wood and some help" explained Fishlegs. Hiccup nodded and gathered the gang together, they started to make a little house like shelter. The design that Fishlegs had in his mind was simple. 7 blocks wide, 10 blocks long, and 4 blocks high. With cobblestone as the main foundation, with wood as they main resource such as inside.

Afterwards, the small house was complete. With one door, 4 windows that Astrid made with the sand she cooked in the furnace, which she found at the lake. And of course, 1 door, with a torch above it. "It's complete" announced Hiccup. The gang gathered inside, Fishlegs put the crafting table, furnace, and chest in the home as well. But there was nothing inside. "Man, there is nothing in here!" complained Tuffnutt. The gang glared at him and he stopped complaining. "We have no beds" said Astrid. Hiccup snapped. "Dang, I forgot!" he said. "We need wool" said Fishlegs. Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs went to search for sheep. While leaving Hiccup and the twins to occupy the home until they get back. "I hope they'll be alright" said Hiccup, sitting on the chest. The twins were to busy wrestling to notice Hiccup's statement. He sighed, and started to wonder how he could modify the home. As the search for the sheep began, Snotlout was searching left and right but found nothing. "Does this world even have sheep?" said Snotlout. Fishlegs looked at Snotlout, "Sure" he said. Snotlout moaned, "How long will this take?" Astrid ignored Snotlout and began to worry about Hiccup. "He'll be alright" she thought. "I hope" Just then, Fishlegs spotted a pack of fury white animals nearby, "Hey! I found some" Astrid smiled and Snotlout groaned, "Finally" he whined. They reached the sheep, but the sheep didn't even react to them, none of them. "This will be easy" said Snotlout, who readied his fist. "WAIT" said Astrid. She took out a iron object from her bag. "Shears?" asked Fishlegs, "Where did you make those?" he asked again, Astrid shrugged. "Well, I found some iron in the ravine when Hiccup wasn't looking, I also made a stone pickaxe" which she held out. "Great" said Fishlegs. They started to retrieve the wool with the shears Astrid made. When they were done they had barely 18 wool. "Perfect" said Fishlegs in amazement. They began to go back home.

The wool keepers managed to get eyesight of the house, which had a fence around it. "Look!" said Astrid in astonishment. The keepers noticed that the house had a wooden fence around it. "I wonder who did that" said Snotlout. Astrid and Fishlegs rolled their eyes and ran to the house, they got to the wooden gate that lead to the front door. Hiccup was smelting something in the furnace of some sort, he turned and noticed them. He opened the door for them and they entered the house, holding wool with them. "Thanks guys" said Hiccup. He smiled and checked on the furnace. "What are you smelting?" asked Astrid. He wasn't really smelting but cooking seemed to fit in better. "Chicken" he answered. She looked into the furnace and noticed raw chicken being cooked inside. "Thanks" she said. He smiled, "Couldn't done it without you" he said. "Nah" she blushed. She was going to give him a hug, until Ruffnutt chimed in. "What ya doin?" she asked. Astrid glared at her, "Nothing" Astrid answered with a lethal tone. "Gosh, sorry" she said and looked away. When Astrid turned to see Hiccup, he was still staring at his precious chicken, waiting to be eaten. She opened her mouth, but couldn't say the words. Her cheeks turned red and she walked away, helping Fishlegs craft some beds. When they ate their meal Hiccup cooked for them. They all sat in each of their own beds. The wool made a great comfort to them. Luckily, none of them were allergic to it. Hiccup adjusted the torch's flame in the room, he got in his bed. Which was next to Astrid's. He turned over to face the window, trying to close his eyes. "The meadow and the stars seem nice" he thought. But he noticed a figure outside. Near the lake, which was easy to be seen from the distance they were at. The figure looked like a human, but hard to tell. It's arms were swinging out in a odd way. He stared at it. It turned towards the house. And it's face was revealed. A zombie. "Guys!" Hiccup yelled. The gang groaned. "What?" asked Snotlout in a disturbed way. "Look" He pointed to the figure in the meadow. The gang froze, their eye's size was enhanced. "W-We Are not alone" announced Hiccup.

* * *

**The gang finally makes a shelter and realizes that they are not alone in this world. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**BTW: sorry for the long wait, trust me, i've been EXTREMELY busy lately. Plus it will be awhile till I make another chapter. So sorry if this one was kinda long. Even though I say i'll make them shorter, my chapters get longer.**

**Hiccup: What did we see?**

**Me: A zombie**

**Hiccup: Well were f****d!**

**Me: No, Not really :)**

**Hiccup: Really? Is that all we got to face, zombies?**

**Me: Nope**

**Hiccup: Then we are f****d!**

**Me: -_-**


	5. The Revival (Part 1)

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, school is over so don't worry much more! I decided to go ahead and upload this chapter, it will be in 2 parts (This one is part 1). BTW I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be, maybe 10 chapters. I don't know, but that does not matter. And Thank you so much for 315+ views and 8 reviews. My goal is now 500 views and still 10 reviews. **

**Right here will be notes that should be taken under advisement.**

** • **Fixed Astrid being too "girly" NOTE: You will see a change during this chapter and so on.

**Let's Continue once more.**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Revival (Part 1)**

* * *

The h*ll struck human lurked in the darkness, too late to be not noticed. Hiccup stared at it while Fishlegs hid in his little bed, the gang did the same as Hiccup. "See what I mean?" shouted Snotlout, "I told you we should have crafted some weapons!" he continued. Astrid targeted her eyes on Snotlout's, "Can you just shut up?" she asked. Snotlout grunted and made his way to the crafting table. Hiccup stood away from the window, he thought with his frightened mind "Ok, Snotlout is right" he thought, "What could we use? A sword?It would have to be at least made of stone" He got the gang together and prepared to set up a perimeter besides a home.

Meanwhile in the nether, Herobrine sat in his obsidian room on his throne made of golden blocks. The room was about 5 blocks tall, 10 blocks wide, and maybe 16 blocks long. There was a lava fall behind Herobrine's throne. Glowstone hung above him, with glass to cover it. "Where are they?" he mimicked to himself. He pressed a button on his throne, then he waited. A second later a faint noise entered the room quickly. A creature stood before him, an enderman. "I need you to find them, and bring them to me" said Herobrine. The enderman stared at him and vanished, leaving Herobrine alone once more.

Back in the overworld, the gang had the home war proof. Snotlout made the fence a block higher and a door to replace the fence gate. The gang finally crafted/made stone weaponry, mainly swords. Hiccup was still in the home while the rest of them maintained outside, waiting for a deadly creature to lurk upon them. Hiccup stared through the window, he wrote down the creatures he saw. "Ok" he thought to himself, "Zombie, A creature that was once a human" he looked through the window again, trying to seek better information. "That one is nearly just a bone body, hmmm..." He studied it closely, despite the fact it was about 20 meters away. "Skeleton!" his mind rushed with excellence and wrote the name down next to the drawing swiftly. Then he continued to seek more. The gang outside was a quite frightened, except for Astrid. She was never afraid of really anything, well maybe giant spiders. She was sitting on the grass behind the fence, with a torch in her hand along with a stone sword. She placed the torch down and looked through the fence, she saw some of the deadly creatures lurking in the darkness. A green creature seemed to be walking towards her. She readied her sword, making a keen stare at the creature. "What are you gonna do? you little..." she thought for a moment still watching the creature coming towards her. "Creeper!" she exclaimed. She positioned her sword to where the blade sticked through the 2 block high fence. The "Creeper" was green with no arms, it had a creepy face and with 4 little legs. It got closer and closer, Astrid readied herself and she swung the stone weapon at the creeper's head. She struck it, the creeper knocked back a little, making a ssss sound. Astrid readied herself again, waiting to strike once more. But the creeper didn't get close to Astrid, instead it sizzled. She made a confused face, but she knew just then it was too late. The creeper exploded in front of her, knocking her back onto the ground, filled with pain.

"Astrid!" the gang called. Hiccup was startled, he sat his notebook down and ran towards the door, he opened it. And found a crater next to the home. He knew the gang was in trouble. "What happened?" he asked. Snotlout peered around the corner for any sign of trouble, while the rest were looking for Astrid. "S-Something just blew up Astrid!" he yelled in fright. Hiccup's eyes widened. He started to search around, even though the area was so small. He walked around, she wasn't there. "Astrid!" they called for her, but there was no answer.

**~~Before The Explosion~~**

"Oh no" Astrid mimicked to herself. She covered her face and a loud BOOM! erupted. She closed her eyes and fell back, feeling the dirt and dust clouding around her. She lay on the dirt, she couldn't move. She wanted to fight back against the pain, but she couldn't. Her sword was broken, it lay beside her as well. "Ow" she said. She attempted to raise herself, but she stopped when a tall, black creature stood or "teleported" in front of her. She looked up at it, blue eyes, long arms. She was mildly confused, "What is that?" she thought as she lay on the ground. Just then, it grabbed her. She screamed and attempted to punch it in the chest. She couldn't, she was too hurt to do so. The creature picked her up and teleported itself with her to another dimension.

**~~After The Explosion~~**

Hiccup ran around the whole home looking for her, "I gotta find her" he panicked. His mind was on fire, he had so many thoughts in his mind. Was she dead? Was she alive? He stopped when he noticed Fishlegs shaking next to the crater, his eyes were totally still. "F-Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked. "You ok?" Fishlegs turned around still shaking. Fishlegs felt like his whole body was coated with goosebumps. "A-Astrid" he said. Hiccup raised an eye brow. "Huh?"

"S-She is"

"What?"

"Gone"

* * *

**Oh no! Looks like Astrid was blown up by a creeper and teleported to the nether by an enderman! will she be all right? Will she die? Find out in the next chapter! A.K.A. Part 2**

**Hiccup: Do you know where Astrid is?**

**Me: Well...**

**Hiccup: Tell Me!**

**Me: Did you check around the home?**

**Hiccup: Duh!**

**Me: Oh**

**Hiccup: -_-**


	6. The Revival (Part 2)

**Hello there! Chapter 6 is finally here. If you haven't noticed, It's been nearly a month since this fanfic was first published. But the kicker is that I have 425 views since then, that is awesome. However, I'm looking forward to reach 500 views. The more views and reviews (And communities) I get, the more words/effort put in to each chapter. O'h and the last 3 chapters I have submitted all rhyme (Their names). Well, Enjoy this Chapter!**

**• **Fixed The twin's names being switched unusually.

• Chapters will take at least 1-3 days to be published.

• Made Fishlegs unable to be frightened so easily.

**•** Chapters should be 1000+ words. **NOTE:** May not always be.

**Let's continue again for Part 2**

**Chapter 6 **

**The Revival (Part 2)**

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Hiccup was angry yet nervous. Fishlegs stood up, "Look, this...THING" he said. "Picked her up and they both disappeared!" He finished and sat back down on the damaged dirt. Hiccup sighed and stuttered and tried to speak. "W-What thing?" he asked impatiently. Fishlegs turned around once more. "I don't know, it was...black with long arms, but anyway. We need to find Astrid" he said. Hiccup was nervous, he wanted to find Astrid as soon as possible. Even if it would risk his life.

**~~In The Nether~~**

Astrid was in a small, caged in area. She was behind iron bars, the room she was in (abou 4) was made out of obsidian, there was no bed. Since beds explode in the nether if attempted to be used. "HELP!" she called. No answer, she shook the iron bars, they wobbled a little. She growled, she was furious yet worried. "Where Am I?" she thought to herself. "Another Dimension" a voice in front of her came into view. It was Herobrine. He was standing in front of the room she was in, he had on a black cape with a quartz crown. "What do you want?" she hissed. He stared at her heavily, "Nothing I want, I need" he spoke with a lethal tone, "WHAT DO YOU NEED?!" she yelled and tried to punch him through the iron bars. He laughed, "You're weak, but have guts" he spoke. She made an evil stare at him. "I'm NOT WEAK" she said. Herobrine looked at her, and looked away. "You're gonna tell me something" he said. She looked up at him, "What if I don't" she asked. Herobrine made an evil smile "I'll either force you too" he answered. She made a frightened face, But she forced herself an evil one.

**~~Back In The Over World~~**

The night after, The gang managed to rebuild the fence without being attacked once more. They decided to sleep the rest of the night and take out the monsters in the morning. They woke up at sunrise and started to cook a meal, Hiccup had a cooked porkchop in his hand, taking small bites since it just came right out of the furnace. He couldn't stop thinking about Astrid, he hardly slept last night since he was thinking about her. He was thinking about all the times he had with her, training, fishing, riding dragons. "Dragons" his mind totally switched to the dragons and Toothless. "Where are they?" he thought to himself. He only hoped Toothless was ok, of course Astrid as well. "Guys" he spoke out loud. The gang looked up at him, trying to eat their "breakfast" basically. "Where are the dragons?" he asked. There was a silence in the room, All of them turned away trying to not think about them, even though they were their best friends. "Guys!" Hiccup said. "THE DRAGONS" he spoke louder. Fishlegs looked down at his piece of steak, taking a bite of it. He chewed silently and swallowed, "O'h yeah, the dragons..." he said with an unhappy tone. Hiccup was shocked. "What's wrong with them" he thought to himself. Have they loss their minds? "THE DRAGONS!" Snotlout yelled. He stood up in amazement for no apparent reason. "THE DRAGONS! O'H MY THOR" The rest of the gang finally realized it except for Hiccup, who already knew. "How did we forget?" Fishlegs mimicked. He thought for a moment, "I think we suffered some brain loss after that teleportation from here from Berk" he said. Hiccup was surprised, why wasn't he the only one? Hiccup thought as well, "Hmmm. How could that be" he thought, "There must be some logical explanation" his mind tried to seek better information. Maybe the dragons were in the same world, hopefully. Hiccup never wanted to be separated from Toothless, ever. Toothless was Hiccup's best friend, Toothless always cared for his master and never wanted him to get hurt. He would plunge him out of the most dangerous situations, if its falling 3000 meters from the sky, or being ambushed by outcasts. "We need to search out for them" said Hiccup, Fishlegs opened his mouth but nothing came out. Snotlout looked around for something with his arms crossed as usual, the twins didn't really notice his statement. "If you guys wont, I will" Hiccup stated, "I'm going back to the ravine, hopefully I'll get some resources WE need" he stopped and walked out the door. The room was silent, Fishlegs made a disappointed face, "I'm going with him" he said. Snotlout pulled out his stone sword he hadn't even used, "Same here" he said proudly. The twins pulled out some sticks and coal, "I guess we have to too" they both said with a proud look. They walked out the wooden door as well, on the search for Hiccup.

**~~Back In The Nether~~**

Astrid was hanging above the room where Herobrine's throne was, she was on a quartz block with a sticky piston (Which was retracted) beside it. A pool of lava lay beneath her, about 5 blocks down. "So" a voice came behind her, It was Herobrine. "Where are you're precious dragons" he asked. Astrid made a keen stare, she was looking for a way out of the room as well, "I don't know!" she answered. Herobrine made a frown, he walked to his throne. Of course he still had on his quartz crown. He pushed a button, a piston pushed a block behind Astrid, a dispenser was hidden in the wall, Astrid made a confused face. But the dispenser dispensed an arrow at deadly speeds, she ducked and the arrow landed beside her, stuck in the quartz block. She sat so she wouldn't be as vulnerable. "Is that all you got?" she yelled. Herobrine chuckled with a hyper-lethal tone. "That was nothing, here let me show you the beginning" he said. He pushed a button on his throne, Astrid turned around, she was ready for another arrow to be launched at her once more, she smirked. But the dispenser launched several arrows at once this time, She was surprised and she ducked. The arrows whistled pass her, she didn't want give up. It was too early to. She knew where the dragons were, she didn't want to admit it. She thought, "Why didn't I tell Hiccup?" she thought to herself, she was outraged. She was already pained from the creeper explosion, this is just...enough. She slightly stood up for a second, her heart was beating. She hoped nothing would hit her, but she was somehow knocked down, she felt something extremely painful in her right shoulder. She felt the same as the creeper explosion, she wouldn't give in, never! She turned her head towards her shoulder, an arrow had hit her. She moaned and grabbed the arrow, she pulled with all her force and the arrow broke free. Blood dripping at the head of the arrow. She lay on the quartz block, she felt like fighting, but she really couldn't. Her right arm covered the spot where she was shot, blood still pulping out. She closed her eyes to make the pain go away, she couldn't. Anymore she would die.

Herobrine laughed at her, "You're not strong at all, you ugly alien!" he yelled. He smiled until an arrow came flying passed her after he pressed the button to stop the arrows and hit another button beside him, He frowned until he noticed the piston was slowly detracting. He finished his frown, but noticed an arrow stuck in the arm of the piston. "No" he mimicked and the arrow got caught in the arm and base of the piston, the hydraulics of the piston forced itself to push back. It tried so hard that redstone was spewing out of it, Astrid opened her eyes and noticed this too. It was about to explode. "Not again" she thought. The piston exploded. The quartz block was pushed in the middle of the air with Astrid free falling. She closed her eyes and she landed on the obsidian floor, luckily. It didn't hurt since the obsidian was softened by the lava pool next to it. Debris was sent flying in all directions. The redstone was broken, a chain reaction occurred everywhere, the obsidian walls were so weakened, they broke. And lava spewed out everywhere. Herobrine made a growl and disappeared. Astrid tried to stood up, she did. She noticed a door made of iron in the wall next to her. She limped towards the door, she felt the heat of the lava behind her, Astrid walked or limped as fast as she could to the door. She noticed a button beside it. She pressed it with her left arm and it opened. She made phew! and walked through it. She stood in a nether brick hallway. It seemed to be 4 blocks wide and 3 blocks tall. But it stretched on, but it was dark so it was hard to see. She looked around and started to limp forward. She pulled out a piece of wool she retrieved while slaying a sheep. The wool was a little scratchy, but quite soft. She placed it on her wound and added pressure to it. She moaned from the pain and limped on. It felt slightly better, but she would use this time as her revival.

* * *

**Astrid escaped! Well for now really, she escaped the torture and found herself in a nether brick hallway. However, she was shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Will she be alright? Found out in the next chapter!**

**Astrid: Am I close to the exit of this place?**

**Me: Errr...Not Really :(**

**Astrid: Well what's ahead?**

**Me: You'll see**

**Astrid: Is it something bad?**

**Me: Nah**

**Astrid: *Smiles***


	7. The Archival

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 7, Astrid somehow managed to escape Herobrine's torture setup! Will she survive? Found out now! Also, Thank you for 485 views and 11 reviews! (I wrote reviews on my own fanfiction) But I also was thinking about finishing this fanfiction (not ending it now) and write another one that would be the sequel to this one. But it would not be Minecraft related but still HTTYD. Ever heard of Vocaloid? That's what I'm thinking about heavily.**

**well...enjoy! O'h and reviews on the idea would be fantastic.**

** • **Fixed Fishlegs and Snotlout somehow being "switched" unusually

**Let's Resume this fanfiction (Like a boss XD)**

**Chapter 7**

**The Archival**

Astrid groaned as she limped forward into the nether brick hallway, the faint sounds of creatures above and below filled her with fear, she was not used to being this hurt and this frightened. She fought through it though like knife through butter, it was nearly 100% impossible to frighten her. She peered through the fog that just seemed to enter her atmosphere, it was more dark than white/clear. Astrid noticed a door closing in on her, or though it seemed. She picked up her pace and headed towards the door, It was oddly centered to the right of the hallway, which was quite strange. It was made of wood, there was 4 holes on the top, upper part of it. She sighed and opened the door, her eyes grew big and she somehow got "whoa" out of her mouth. She was in an archive, a very large library. There was bookshelves scattered in rows, it was like a maze, she noticed a chandelier made of glowstone hanging from the ceiling, along with golden blocks as walls. Astrid entered the maze like area, books were scattered on the shelves, but some were strange and unique then some of them, in fact. They looked a bit, hot. She made a confused face while looking at those books, she was unsure why they were even there. "Gotta find a way out" she mimicked.

**~~In the Over World~~**

The grass crunched under his feet as Hiccup made his way to the ravine he and Astrid discovered before the home was even built. He looked down most of the way, he was still upset that the dragons were missing. His dragon mattered the most but still. He reached the ravine, the staircase he and Astrid built lay as before, along with torches hanging on the side of the blocky stairs. He cautioned himself as he stepped down onto the stairwell, taking one foot at a time, his artificial leg sprung when he did so, annoying the hydraulics, he hadn't had a check up in awhile. So the leg might have been a little, damaged or used in a exceeding way. He lurked through the staircase, descending deeper into the ravine, torches lay at the bottom, the place where Hiccup and Astrid caught up with the Spider. She was a little frightened, I guess she didn't like spiders. Hiccup chuckled as he thought about it, he remembered when she held him tight, he liked it. A lot. He had a crush on her, but he would NEVER admit it. She on the other hand, was sorta feeling the same way. It would take time to earn Astrid's heart, since she was a bad*ss. Hiccup blushed as he thought about her, and of course he watched where he stepped. The sun was setting quickly, he noticed this and actually paced himself to go deeper, he would be more safe where the light is then just being in the complete darkness. He shivered when he thought about that. He reached the bottom, which felt like 2 years in his perspective. He pulled out some torches and placed them down on the sides of the ravine. He covered the area with light at the bottom of the staircase, he noticed that night had overtaken the day, and was already there. He put his sword in good reach in his inventory, hoping that it wouldn't break when he tried to use it. He noticed bats flying above the ravine, flapping their little wings like birds. "I hope they're not hostile" he thought, he looked down and noticed a cave in the ravine. He walked to the opening, deep and dark. He reached for a torch in his inventory and placed on the ground, his eyes widen we he noticed a large vein of iron ore. He smiled and began to mine it, he stone pick sliced through the iron ore, getting every ore piece he could, he smiled and traveled deeper into the cave, leaving torches behind.

**~~Back in the Nether~~**

Astrid finally regained some of her stamina, she wasn't as quite as wounded as she was when she was shot. She finally reached the end of the maze, she felt some relief. At the end, there was an obsidian table with a book on top of it in front of her, with bookshelves surrounding it. She raised an eye brow, and studied the table. It had an obsidian base, red cloth on top, and a book somehow floating in mid air. Diamonds also covered the corners. She picked up the book, inside was writing that she couldn't make out. She was confused, "What is this?" she mimicked. Suddenly, a noise erupted behind her, or more like at the beginning of the blaze. Her eyes widened, her heart was beating, but she wasn't even sure what it was. She heard strange noises coming there, she looked around for a place to hide, behind a bookshelf? She noticed a gap in the wall she sat in a pulled a bookshelf to conceal her, but adding some space where she could see. Her blood was rushing and her heart was pumping, she was nervous, unknown to what was out there. The noises came closer and closer, the archival seemed to be getting warmer and warmer. Astrid lurked through her little hole, nothing. She sighed. What was out there? She peered through until she noticed a strange floating object revealed at the ending of the maze area. She stopped peaking and looked down, hoping it wouldn't see it. But she managed to peek through by looking through the space between her legs and the hole. The creature seemed to be a cloud of smoke with golden colored rods orbiting around it, there was also a strange but unique head on top of all that. She peered through closely, trying to confirm the creature she was looking at. The creature made a noise and projected a fireball at one of the bookshelves in random directions. The fireballs collided and burned the books. Only leaving the hot ones. The books seemed to be or attempting to emit light, golden light. Astrid was nearly blinded by the lights and covered her eyes, trying to ward off the rays. The creature somehow shot fireballs at the books at the lights disappeared, Astrid finally regained control to peer through the hole once more. The books that were on the shelves, turned into a golden powder, the creature projected a pointed light at the powder and it disappeared. The creature then disappeared as well. A sigh of relief came from Astrid as she exited the crawl space. She looked around for anything else, nothing. Except for another doorway, she sighed and ran to the door as fast as she could. Her hair managed to get into her face, which she moved it off a bit. She walked through the doorway and fell. Literally, she fell into a dark "void" area, she was free falling. She couldn't feel anything. She screamed. She panicked. She thought about Hiccup and Stormfly. She wanted to see them both again, well guess not. She started to tear a bit until a light started to emit, she closed her eyes and was gone. Away from the void.

**Astrid managed to exit the Archival! But she "Fell" into another ordeal. She noticed a light though, and she was gone. Again. Find out what happens to her in the next chapter, you'll be interested. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! (The idea as well :) )**

**Astrid: Why am I always in these kind of situations?!**

**Me: Dunno, your fault.**

**Astrid: NO IT"S NOT.**

**Me: *Smircks***

**Astrid: What?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Astrid: *sigh***


	8. Breakpoint

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in awhile for technical reasons. My computer's internet has been acting very strange and it's very hard to connect to Safari. But I recently got a laptop that runs windows Vista instead of Mac OS X. But I'm upgrading this laptop to windows XP (Professional) since Vista runs terribly on this laptop. Enough of that, I have decided to NOT do a vocaloid fanfiction and do a Kung Fu Panda fanfiction. I really like KFP, a lot. So why not make a fanfiction based on KFP? Any who, let's finish this thing, shall we? BTW this fanfiction has over 740 views! If only we had a thousand! *cough* hint *cough***

**Time shorted and maybe at least 8 or 10 chapters will be published in this fanfiction, sorry :(**

**Gave some characters more "fame" (Seen or looked through a lot more than usual)**

**Quite was sometimes spelled 'quiet' and vice versa**

**Increased bravery for Astrid**

**Let's continue**

**Chapter 8**

** Breakpoint **

* * *

The world turned upside down and her stomach inside out, Astrid was falling into an aybss unseen by herself. She closed her eyes, hoping something would happen, something good at least. She just wanted to get out of the world she was in and back to the normal world, with Hiccup. She wanted to release her feelings to him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. As she was falling, a light emitted in front of her. She opened one eye, and noticed this light. She opened both of her eyes, the light surrounded her pupils. Sending bright flashes everywhere in her sight. She was confused yet astonished at such unknown beauty. Just then she heard a faint voice, it was inside of her. But not literally inside her, but in her mind.

_"return"_

The word repeated itself, Astrid, still falling, gazed at the light and yelled. "Hello?!" she yelled through the bottomless drop.

_"return"_

"Return" she thought. "What does that mean?" her mind rushed with answers. But she only stopped when she closed her eyes and opened them. Her heart stopped. She stood on a platform in the middle of a sky-less land. _The End_. Astrid looked around, nothing but strange stone and large pillars. She jumped down off the platform until the voice ringed into her mind, but with an understanding.

_"You must return to the world you came from"_

_"Redeem yourself to do so"_

_"Find your companion"_

_"And kill HIM"_

_"You will be guided by spirits, or you shall be disappeared from reality"_

_"choose your decision"_

_"then use your strength and do what matters most"_

The voice vanished from her mind. Astrid realized what _it _meant, find Stormfly and kill _him_, Herobrine. She hated the monster, she wanted to kill him and leave the world she never wanted to enter. But at least Hiccup came with her, and her friends. She never wanted to be apart from Hiccup or her friends.

**~~In the overworld~~**

"This diamond….is the most…..hardest thing….to mine…." Hiccup struggled to mine the diamond ore in the deep, dark caves of the overworld. He had placed a torch down beside him so he could see through the dark area. He was sweating, trying to hold the iron pickaxe he crafted was just enough for him. "One more time" he said. He swung the pickaxe in the air and forced it down, cracking the diamond ore. Which revealed a gem, a diamond gem. He sighed in relief and picked up the shiny gem. It was very sharp but beautiful. Beautiful, the word rung in his mind. Astrid. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl, his crush. He wanted to admit to her he liked him. But it seemed there was never a easy time to do so. He held the gem in his hand thinking about her, he sighed and placed the gem in his bag. Picking up the torch he placed beside him, he heard footsteps. He froze, his heart stopped. He pulled out his sword, wielding it. Ready to attack anything that wanted to attack him. He waited and waited as the footsteps drew closer. It was more than one source of footsteps, he raised an eyebrow. But was only happy to see Fishlegs entering his sight, he was holding a torch as well. "Fishlegs!" hiccup was astonished. Fishlegs turned and saw him. "Hey!" he said. Hiccups made his way to him, "W-Where have you been?" Fishlegs asked him. Hiccup smirked and held out the diamond gem from he mind recently. Fishlegs's eyes widend. "Where did you get that?" he asked quickly. Hiccup placed the gem back into his bag and chuckled. "Well you kn-" he was interrupted by a large but faint 'boom' sound. The two stood in shock. Another 'boom' sound erupted again. It was like hearing explosions. "What's that noise?" Hiccup mimicked. Fishlegs shrugged. "Let's get out of here!" said Hiccup. The two began to ran back the way the entered the caves. They ran and ran, tunnel after tunnel. Hiccup managed to keep up a solid pace, while Fishlegs paused frequently. "Cmon Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled while panting and running. Fishlegs scurried along with Hiccup in front of him. The explosions seemed to be following them, tracing their footsteps. Hiccup took full grip into his sword, running with it in his left hand. As they ran through the cave system, The two finally reached sun light. "I see day light!" said Hiccup. Fishlegs grinned and started to ran once more to the exit. Hiccup sighed and did so as well. The stone beneath them began to vibrate, slowly. But they didn't notice that. Something was coming from the ground below them. Fishlegs managed to reach the exit, standing back in the ravine. Hiccup joined him. "We made it" said Fishlegs. Hiccup managed a smile. "Yeah, we did. But what was that?" he asked. Fishlegs made an "I don't know" expression on his face and turned around at the cave. "Something down there" he said pointing at the cave. Hiccup turned to where he was pointing. He knew it as well, "We don't need to find out though" Hiccup announced. Fishlegs nodded and the two ran to the stairwell and began to exit the ravine. Running once more.

* * *

**Looks like Astrid reached THE END! The dimension I mean. With the "voice" that spoke to her. She was ready to kill Herobrine. Hiccup mined some diamonds, but he also met up with Fishlegs down in the caves, but ran into some trouble. The riddle is about to be solved! The answer to how they come and why did they come to the world of Minecraftia will be revealed soon! But what will happen next chapter? Find out in the next chapter obviously.**

**Hiccup: You sure know how to scare us**

**Me: LOL**

**Hiccup: It's not funny!**

**Astrid: It's kinda cute**

**Hicucp: *blushes***

**Me: o.0**


	9. Adrenaline

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Keep in mind, this will most likely be the semi-final chapter of this whole fanfiction. I know this fanfiction was sorta short, but it's considered my first so bare with me. If you wan't this story to go on, or not end right now then review quickly. I promise you that a sequel will be published afterwards. Maybe in June or early July, not sure. But the Kung Fu Panda fanfiction is confirmed. I know it's kinda sad for this thing to die down, but many reviews may not end this fanfiction's story. I might bring back this story in the future, but I don't even know if I would really would want to do that. I also forgot to add a disclaimer in ALL of my chapters, my apologies. A disclaimer will be added right after these author notes. Back to the sequel, the sequel will probably after Summer, hopefully a little before then. But the sequel will NOT be related to MINECRAFT in any way. It might be a cross-over, maybe even with Kung Fu Panda! What do you think? I was just thinking while typing, since I was writing this thing at 1:10AM. The KFP fanfiction just might be the sequel! What do you think? Review please, please, please on what do YOU think. (Forget about the vocaloid thing)**

**Forgot to add a DISCLAIMER in all of my Chapters, that is fixed.**

**Fanfiction will be 10 chapters, unless a large amount of reviews that give negative feedback from that statement on this chapter are sent.**

**Forgot to change the layout of the text on the majority of the chapters, that is fixed.**

**I DO NOT OWN DREAMWORKS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!**

**Let's try and finish this thing.**

**Chapter 9**

**Adrenaline**

* * *

"Hey!" snotlout yelled in excitement, he saw Fishlegs and Hiccup running out of the ravine. He was standing at least 8 meters from the ravine's edge. Fishlegs spotted Snotlout and smirked, "Oh…Hey, Where were you?" asked Fishlegs. Snotlout shrugged, "I lost ya" he said. Fishlegs rolled his eyes and let Hiccup out of the ravine. The skinny boy sighed in relief and turned towards Snotlout, who crossed his arms. "Oh hey Snotlout…Watcha doing here?" Hiccup asked him. "Well….Fishlegs ran away from me…so I just stood here hoping he would come back" he said. He added some sarcasm in his voice. Hiccup made a puzzled face and dusted the dirt off his clothes. "Let's go home" he said. Fishlegs and Snotlout nodded and began to walk back to their house they built together.

As they were walking, Hiccup took out the gem once more. He stared at it, closely. He wondered why it was so important. A diamond gem. He placed the gem back in his bag, closing it slowly. As he did so, the noises errupted again. Hiccup didn't worry about it, for though it seemed to be nothing. Fishlegs, on the other hand, felt a little nervous. Snotlout couldn't hear it. The 3 were unaware of something that was following them, something big. Hiccup turned around, nothing. He made a confused face, then stopped. He crouched down to feel the ground, he put his hand on the face of the grass. Vibration. Snotlout didn't realize what Hiccup was doing and stopped and turned around. "What are you doing Hiccup?" he asked in annoyance. Hiccup ignored him. Fishlegs did the same as Snotlout, confused he just continued walking. Hiccup stood up, he realized that something was following them. Hiccup's eyes widened. "Something is following us" he announced. Snotlout stared at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, unknown to the situation. Hiccup started to run then, as Hiccup breezed by Snotlout, Snotlout rolled his eyes and followed him by running as well. "What do you mean….something is…following us?" Snotlout asked panting. Hiccup looked over to his shoulder not paying attention to where he was running towards, "No time to explain!" yelled Hiccup. As Hiccup turned his head around, he ran into cobblestone block. He fell down with his stomach hurt, he lay there until Fishlegs helped him back up. Hiccup rubbed his belly, "W-What is this doing here?" he asked in confusion. Fishlegs shrugged and continued running. The home was not very far away from where they were at.

**~~In The End~~**

Tall, black creatures were on the prowl in the ender world, the black sky faded light away and resembled nothing but darkness. Astrid's eyes were focused on the creatures, she remembered one of them kid napping her. She frowned and walked through the land. Pillars made of obsidian surrounded her, almost like sky scrapers. She was focused on finding Stormfly, the voice said to find your companion and kill _him_. She _assumed_ that is was Stormfly she was talking about. Hopefully. She looked down where she was going, her feet stomped on the end stone as she walked. Crunch! Crack! Crunch! Astrid raised her head a little, nothing but the lifeless land filled with strange creatures. Luckily, she didn't attack them. A shadow shivered down upon her, but disappeared in a split second, Astrid's eyes widened and she drew her sword. She stood in combat position, looking up to where the shadow might have come from. She took a deep breathe, and looked around once more. Astrid continued walking no where with the sword in her hand. "W-What was…that?"she said under her breath. The shadow appeared again, and left. Her heart started to beat faster and her blood pumping through her quicker. The adrenaline got to her, she was nervous yet ready for anything to strike at her. A wing flapping noise came from behind her, she turned around and froze. A black dragon with glowing blue eyes hovered in the air above her, she unfroze and readied her sword. The dragon flapped it's wings to maintain it's altitude, it's wings sounded like something spinning slowly but heavily. SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! Then the dragon dived at full speed in the direction where Astrid was standing, she managed to duck and the dragon missed her, trying to hit her. The dragon swooped back around and dived again, Astrid then understood the dragon's strategy and timed her strike. The dragon swooped just close enough and she swung the handled blade at the dragon, her eyes were locked on the dragon, and she cut the side of his neck. The dragon swooped around her and screeched in pain. She smiled and readied herself once more. Waiting for the next attack. Her eyes were locked onto the dragon, and the dragon's eyes on her. The battle just began.

**~~In The Over World~~**

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" asked Snotlout, the three were in a trench not far from the home. A wither had erupted from the surface of the ground. "I don't know and sshhhh!" said Hiccup. They were peering above the trench staring at the levitating creature. The wither was flying around shooting explosive projectiles at harmless animals. Blowing them up and seeing them fly through the air was actually quiet entertaining. "Why would it blow up a sheep?" whisphered Snotlout, as he saw the white animal shot in the air and killed. Hiccup sighed and turned towards him. "It's looking for us, but it's not sure where we are" whispered Hiccup, Snotlout raised an eyebrow, "But it followed y-"

"I know, I know…But still"

"So were just gonna sit here?"

"Until it leaves"  
"But…."

"What?"

"W-What if it f-finds us?"

"It won't you big baby"

"Who you calling b-"

They were interrupted by Fishlegs.

"SSSHHHH!"

Hiccup crouched down in the trench and started to think, placing his thumb on his chin. Fishlegs started to shake until Snotlout told him to stop. "Stop shaking!" Complained Snotlout, Fishlegs stopped shaking and ignored him. Focusing on the creature. The wither shot another animal into the air with a loud BOOM! Sending dirt and dust into the air. Hiccup snapped, "I got an idea" he said. Snotlout and Fishlegs turned their heads towards him. "Huh?" said Snotlout. "I have an idea, but both of you have to listen carefully" Hiccup stated. They gathered around to discuss the idea.

**~~In The End~~**

Astrid kneeled down beside the dead dragon and rubbed her fingers along it's skin, rough. She made a puzzled face and stood up. Shaking the blood off her sword. As she was about to continue walking, the voice rang into her mind again.

_"finish your task, that was just an ordeal"_

_"find your companion and kill him"_

_"not your companion, but your enemy"_

_"if you cannot find your companion, allow me to bring it to you"_

The voice went away. "What companion? Stormfly?" she thought to herself. She was confused yet anxious to see her "companion" show up. As the voice said it would bring _it _to her. She decided to sit down, she was tired. She wanted to rest, but it would be foolish to rest in the area she was in. Her stomach growled, she put her hand on her stomach. She was hungry. She decided to open her back pack, she dug out an apple. Red as redstone. She looked at it and bit into the red fruit. A little apple juice squirted into her eye, she cleaned it off with her hand. She stared at the ground holding the bitten apple in her hand. Wondering where her "companion" would be.

**~~In the Over World~~**

"Run!" yelled Fishlegs, he was running towards the lake they spotted when they arrived there. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Hiccup were running away from the deadly wither once more. They were sprinting with all of their energy, hoping the lake would be the safest place to be. Hiccup slowed down a little and tripped, again. Fishlegs and Snotlout didn't notice this and reached the lake. Fishlegs dived in and Snotlout turned around curiously. "Where's Hiccup?" he asked. Fishlegs shrugged as water dripped from his head, he was swimming in the lake. Snotlout looked around and noticed Hiccup about 30 meters away. "Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled and ran to him. Hiccup's mechanical leg was jammed, as he was trying to fix it. As Snotlout tried to reach Hiccup, the wither appeared in front of Hiccup, staring right at it for though it seemed. The three headed beast swarmed around him, making him feel very vulnerable to attack. Hiccup's eyes widened and turned his head towards Snotlout. "Just go!" he said and covered his face. Snotlout ignored him and charged to him. He had to save Hiccup, he just had wither prepared to fire at Hiccup until the skinny boy vanished out of thin air. Snotlout stood in shock, then ducked down quickly. He covered his head on the dirt and waited for the wither to go away. The wither hovered around searching for him but nothing was found. The wither seemed to give up and flew away, flying to the direction where it came from. Snotlout looked up and the wither was gone. He gaped, Hiccup literally disappeared. He turned around and jogged to the lake where Fishlegs dived in. He was worried yet confused, what was happening? When he reached the edge of the lake. Fishlegs was ducked down on the shore, trying to hide from the gone wither. "Fishlegs" said Snotlout. Fishlegs raised his head and sighed in relief. "Is it gone?" he asked. Snotlout frowned, "Yes, but so is Hiccup!"

* * *

**A wither followed Hiccup from the deep dark caves of Minecraftia, but who released it? Meanwhile, Astrid arrived in THE END. And she killed the enderdragon! Hiccup vanished before he was about to be blown to pieces. Where did he go? Why Is Astrid in THE END? What happens next? Find out in the final chapter!**

**Astrid: So am I at the end of everything?**

**Me: No you are at THE END**

**Astrid: of the story?  
Me: No, No, the world**

**Astrid: The end of the world?**

**Me: -_-**


	10. The Unexpected Event

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter to ever be posted on this fanfiction, sadly. But it also means that it's finally complete. It took me nearly over 2 months to complete this fanfiction, with ten chapters and almost 1000+ words each. But remember, there will be a sequel. But it will be first published in July. Kung Fu Panda might be involved in the sequel instead of MINECRAFT. Who knows, I might make them separate. I might not. Who knows? You decide! Review, please. It may seem like nothing to do so, but please review :) I look forward to making more fanfictions in the future. Well, this is my last author note (besides the one at the end) enjoy! Thanks for 1,800 views (9/10/13)**

**No more chapters, which means this fanfic is complete!**

**The twins will be a little bit involved for the sake of the last chapter**

**SEQUEL! Kung Fu Panda? Review on what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR MINECRAFT! **

**Chapter 10**

**The Unexpected Event**

* * *

The End is a strange dimension, it has no real sky and no bottom as well. Only the end stone, enderman, and the pillars (obsidian towers) add something unique to this dimension. Astrid, a young teenage viking from a totally different world, had just killed the enderdragon. A creature with similar traits of the enderman. She was sitting next to the dead creature, it's mouth was a little open, and there was blood leaking out of it as well. Blue Blood. Astrid stared at the head of the creature, it was something she had never really seen before. Well she had seen a ton of dragons, but nothing like this. It reminded her of night furies, like Toothless. But not as big. It's eyes were the most interesting part of the creature, even if it was dead…it's eyes still glow neon blue. She turned her thoughts to Hiccup and the gang, she wondered how they were doing. Mainly Hiccup. She thought of how 'cute' he looked, and the way he laughed and smiled. It made her heart warm, but also from being really close to him. She also thought she might not even see him again. Her smile turned into a frown. As she was thinking about the possiblity, a figure appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened, but her lips made a smile, it was Hiccup. "Hiccup? Hiccup!" she said in excitement. She jumped over the dead dragon and hugged him. Hiccup was quite confused, yet glad to see Astrid. He put his arms around her, smiling he let go of here. "I…I'm glad your still….alive" he said. She smirked and punched his shoulder playfully. "Ow!" he complained. "As long as were together…" she said. She took hold of Hiccup's hand. "We'll be find" she finished. Hiccup smile and nodded. The voice arrived again once more.

_"now, finish him"_

_"I'll bring him to you"_

_"prepare to fight him"_

_"he will be caught off guard"_

_"then take him down"_

_"he has caused issues with all of the dimensions"_

_"good luck, get ready"_

The voice vanished once more. They both knew what it meant, Herobrine. The monster seemed to be causing problems even back at the world Hiccup, Astrid, and the gang were from. Hiccup drew his diamond sword he crafted after he mined the diamonds. Astrid drew her sword she used on the enderdragon, damaged, yet still good. "Are you ready?" asked Hiccup. Astrid chuckled, "I was born ready" she answered. They waited until another ball of light appeared before them, Herobrine arrived. "Now!" Hiccup yelled. They charged at him and attacked him. Hiccup's sword went straight to his head and out. Herobrine stood there in pain as lava poured out of his head. Astrid delivered the final blow which she sliced his head right off his body. His head landed on the end stone, the head began to melt with the skin dripping off and turning into lava. Lava spoured out of his neck as his body lay on the ground. Hiccup took a step back sighed in relief. "That was easy" he said. Astrid smiled until a large boom sound errupted in the sky. The sky turned greyish now.

_"You have helped us stop this interruption with our dimensions"_

_"Thank You, you're dragons of might are now free back on their home world"_

_"The dragons somehow merged together and created a dark dragon of ender"_

_"Luckily, you defeated it, and now it is gone"_

_"This was considered __**The Unexpected Event"**_

_"Now return home now"_

The voice vanished. Hiccup and Astrid turned towards each other, "I…Uh" Hiccup started. Astrid rolled her eyes. "What is it now?" she smirked. "I…kinda sorta had a…" he continued. She stared into his eyes. Could it be? "a…crus- I like you" he finished. Her eyes widened in surprise, "I…do…to" she said. They both looked at each other, wondering what to say next. Astrid finally put her arms around his neck and made a quick kiss on his lips. She quickly walked away. Hiccup blushed yet he knew she felt the same for him. Just then a light emited behind him and the rest of the gang appeared. "Hey look its Hiccup"said Tuffnutt. Fishlegs sighed and waved. "Crazy day, huh?" he said. Hiccup nodded and waited to be transported, Astrid walked up to him and put her arm around his shoulders, "Can't wait to see Stormfly" She said. Hiccup then thought about his own dragon, Toothless, his night fury. He managed to stop worrying and started to focus on Astrid next to him. He felt something everytime they touched. He smiled and looked above him, a tower of light orbited them faster and faster, making green and blue lines in the field of the orbitation. They felt the power around them and vanished, transporting themselves back to their world.

* * *

**That's all folks! The Kung Fu Panda fanfiction will have few of the characters from HTTYD. Thank You And Good Bye!**


End file.
